A paz de um piano
by Larme Delamort
Summary: [SPOILERS de Deathly Hallows] Ao fim da guerra, Draco estava exausto. Tudo que ele desejava era poder ter novamente aquele momento de paz, daquele piano, daquele Natal.


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ e seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Sumário:** Ao fim da guerra, Draco estava exausto. Tudo que ele desejava era poder ter novamente aquele momento de paz, daquele piano, daquele Natal.

**AVISO: Esta fanfic contém SPOILERS de DEATHLY HALLOWS, conhecido como o sétimo e último livro de _Harry Potter._**

* * *

**A PAZ DE UM PIANO**

_por__Delamort_

Draco recostou na parede e deixou-se escorregar por ela ate atingir o chão. Seus olhos encaravam a parede oposta sem realmente vê-la enquanto sua respiração lentamente voltava ao normal. A poderosa voz de Voldemort ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. _Eu comando minhas forças a retirarem-se imediatamente... Vocês têm uma hora... Esperarei por uma hora na Floresta Proibida..._

Apesar de que grande parte da batalha tomava lugar no Hall de Entrada, Draco corria desnorteado pelos andares acima, procurando por seus pais que não duelavam lá em baixo. Ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort ressoar ensurdecedora por todo o castelo, ele havia parado, subitamente, num corredor do segundo andar.

Não adiantava mais procurar por seus pais, eles estariam juntando-se novamente a Voldemort nesse momento. Ainda sentado no chão, Draco ouviu os sons da batalha diminuir abaixo, e o silêncio lentamente instalar-se. Deixando sua mente vagar, começou a imaginar o que será que Harry faria. E pegou-se desejando que ele simplesmente se entregasse de uma vez, e que a guerra acabasse. Então não haveria mais reuniões em sua casa com dezenas de Comensais da Morte; não haveria mais a tensão e o medo sufocante de estar na presença de Voldemort, a agonia e vergonha de ouvir os gritos das vítimas da guerra; e finalmente sua família estaria livre das torturas que sofriam a cada tentativa falha de capturar Harry Potter.

Draco, quase não ousando respirar aliviado, fechou os olhos. E inesperadamente, sem que ele tentasse, uma lembrança suave e poderosa invadiu sua mente, dominou seus sentidos, como se ele a estivesse vendo dentro de uma penseira.

Era Natal.

Um Natal solitário na Mansão Malfoy, onde não havia dezenas de parentes distantes, e conversas e risadas, e crianças gritando e correndo. Havia somente ele e seus pais. O Natal mais feliz de sua vida.

Em que cômodo da mansão estavam não era importante. Lúcio sentava-se em uma majestosa poltrona, o queixo apoiado elegantemente em uma das mãos, os olhos virados em direção à janela, aparentemente observando a neve cair no jardim. Draco, com apenas 7 anos, remexia-se inquieto no colo de seu pai, olhando a todo momento para a porta, esperando ansioso pelo momento de finalmente desfrutar de seu presente.

"Acalme-se, Draco", Lúcio disse, sem voltar seu olhar, com uma voz suave diferente de seu tom autoritário, como se não se importasse realmente com a agitação de seu filho. E Draco permanecia quieto por um instante, para gradualmente voltar ao seu estado ansioso.

Quando ele parecia não se segurar mais, a porta finalmente abriu-se e Draco pulou e correu a sentar-se num banquinho de couro, milimetricamente colocado à frente de um grandioso piano de cauda. Lúcio abaixou a mão que segurava o queixo e virou-se para observar, agora, sua mulher caminhar lentamente com um quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios e sentar-se no braço da poltrona. Lúcio não possuía um sorriso nos lábios; mas talvez nos olhos.

Toda a agitação de Draco pareceu evaporar no momento em que ele sentou-se em frente ao seu tão esperado presente. Seus olhos percorriam com demora e fascinação cada pedacinho do piano à sua frente, como se só agora, estando tão perto, eles fossem capazes de apreender toda a grandeza do instrumento.

Sentindo os olhares de seus pais fixos nele, Draco gentilmente abriu a tampa do piano, encarou as teclas com adoração e, após um imperceptível momento de hesitação, começou a tocar.

Era simplesmente o som mais lindo que Lúcio e Narcisa haviam ouvido em suas vidas. As notas e acordes pareciam contaminados pela paixão com que Draco tocava, e se eram imperfeitos, tornavam-se perfeitos.

Lúcio assustou-se com a força com que seu coração agora batia, e uma vida que ele não conhecia apossou-se dele; uma vida tão pura que ele reconheceu, em algum lugar remoto de sua mente, que não a merecia.

Narcisa sentiu um súbito calor crescer alarmantemente rápido dentro do peito, subir para o rosto e explodir em lágrimas, antes que ela pudesse conter-se; todos seus erros e pecados, medos e arrependimentos pareciam ser expelidos com suas lágrimas. E o perdão que ela avidamente aceitava preenchia o vazio.

Assim que Draco descobrira seu presente na noite anterior, ele recusara-se a tocar de imediato, sentindo que deveria procurar a melodia apropriada, que representasse toda sua alegria e gratidão. Agora, ele tocava com toda sua vontade, e em um momento de delírio já não sabia se os sons eram produzidos por suas mãos ou ecoavam direto de seu coração. Ele sorriu suavemente, os olhos quase fechados, como se soubesse que a música a qual ele tão carinhosamente escolhera atingira seus objetivos.

Lentamente, os dedos de Draco começaram a diminuir a velocidade, a melodia tomando um ritmo mais lento, as notas soando mais espaçadas. Acompanhando a música, os corações de Lúcio e Narcisa batiam mais devagar, gradualmente voltando ao seu compasso normal, ao mesmo tempo em que a música aproximava-se do fim.

A última nota, no entanto, soou mais forte e grave, fora de compasso, destoando de toda a melodia, de todo o cenário, e Draco abriu os olhos assustado, sentando-se reto e tenso, ouvindo Voldemort mais uma vez.

"Harry Potter está morto. Ele foi morreu enquanto tentava fugir..."

Mas Draco não conseguiu absorver o resto. Sua mente estava ocupada demais tentando absorver o choque. _Harry Potter está morto._

E antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, uma vontade maior do que ele o forçou a deixar cair uma lágrima, que ele limpou furiosamente antes que ela caísse. Por que diabos ele estava chorando? Harry estava morto; finalmente Voldemort havia atingido seus objetivos, havia conseguido o que queria. Finalmente a guerra havia acabado, e a paz voltaria a reinar.

E tudo que Draco queria era poder voltar àquele tempo, àquele Natal, àquela felicidade inocente. Àquele momento de paz.

Mas só então as defesas de Draco ruíram e ele deixou a verdade há muito enterrada em sua mente fluir. Não haveria paz; nunca poderia haver paz num mundo reinado por Voldemort, para nenhum dos dois lados. O que Draco pensara ser a salvação era na verdade a perdição. Harry Potter estava morto. A única pessoa viva capaz de derrotar Voldemort já não existia mais. Draco tremeu involuntariamente a esse pensamento.

Só agora ele se dera conta da confusão de sons eu vinha de baixo. Mas isso não importava; continuou sentado ali, naquele corredor qualquer do segundo andar, lutando para aceitar que a paz que tanto queria, a segurança para ele e seus pais que tanto desejava talvez nunca viria.

E uma forte imagem de seus pais lhe veio à mente e o forçou a levantar-se. Começou a caminhar, voltando para o Hall de Entrada, os sons da guerra aumentando a cada passo. Se Harry estava morto, e Voldemort governaria o mundo bruxo, então seria assim. Aceitando a realidade, ele desceu as escadas, determinado a encontrar seus pais.

Quando ele alcançara a metade do corredor do primeiro andar, veio um forte e inesperado grito de assombro e alívio.

"Harry! ELE ESTÁ VIVO!"

Por um breve momento, enquanto a multidão rugia de alegria, Draco paralisou, sentindo cada veia em seu corpo pulsar com um misto de ceticismo e esperança. E o súbito silêncio que baixara pareceu impulsionar Draco a continuar. Ele aproximou-se do topo da escadaria de mármore e permaneceu nas sombras da parede ao lado. Harry e Voldemort conversavam, de lados opostos do círculo em que eles calmamente caminhavam.

Alguma coisa despertou em Draco, vendo Harry vivo, quando pensava que ele estava morto. Vendo ele conversar face a face com Voldemort, sem um traço de medo em suas feições, um brilho de determinação em seus olhos; ousar chamá-lo de Riddle, e não Voldemort; falar com a certeza de quem já havia ganho a batalha, e ainda assim, humilde, não cantar vitória. Não precisava.

Outra solitária lágrima rolou pela face de Draco e, dessa vez, ele não tentou impedir. Vergonha, admiração, culpa, arrependimento e indecifráveis emoções se agitavam dentro dele num turbilhão que ele não conseguia controlar. Reconheceu, por fim, que Harry possuía uma verdadeira coragem.

Harry era um verdadeiro herói.

De repente, um brilho vermelho e dourado irrompeu no céu encantado acima deles quando um raio brilhante de sol apareceu numa janela próxima. Uma breve fração de segundo, uma simples troca de olhares; ao mesmo tempo, flashes de luz vermelha e verde apareceram em lados opostos do salão e Draco sabia, instintivamente, qual seria o resultado.

E viu que estava certo quando um corpo tombou no chão, duro e sem vida. Voldemort estava morto.

Draco sentiu como se uma gigante mão, com poderosas garras, tivesse finalmente liberado-o de seu aperto; uma dor que ele não percebera estar sentindo cessou. Seu olhar foi atraído maquinalmente para seu antebraço: não havia absolutamente nada ali que indicasse que algum dia houvera uma terrível marca de um crânio envolvido em uma serpente.

Draco olhou para Harry, mesmo que este não tivesse percebido, com uma imensa gratidão.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se daquele Natal, daquela genuína paz que sentira, e sorriu suavemente. Tudo estava bem.

---

**N/A: **Eu comecei a pensar nessa fic poucas horas depois de terminar o livro, e foi incrivelmente fácil escrevê-la, e incrivelmente prazerosa. Depois desse livro, principalmente depois do epílogo, eu passei a gostar muito mais do Draco, não só como um personagem interessante, ou um par para Harry, mas como pessoa mesmo. All in all, adorei essa fic :D

Tem um trecho que eu fiz uma tradução meio capenga do próprio trecho do livro. É a primeira frase do quinto parágrafo de baixo pra cima. Se vc tem a versão USA, está na página 743 (e se vc tem a versao inglesa, ai eu nao sei xD)

Ah sim, ela foi escrita para o tema Piano do desafio 140 temas do MDF, cujo prazo termina hoje

Kissus,

Delamort.

PS: Não é mera coincidência que essa última frase da fic é uma tradução de "All was well", última frase do livro. :D


End file.
